Tails' First Date
by Shelbling13
Summary: COMPLETE!  Tails is a really shy guy and he just doesn't have the courage to ask Cosmo out on a date. Will he find it in him to ask her out?


***NOTE* I'm sorry if you think this story sucks. I was being rushed. Hope you like my story.**

**For this story, Tails and Cosmo never kissed. This isn't another Cosmo comes back stories. This is just a regular story.**

**Ages**

**Tails: 13**

**Cosmo: 13**

**Amy: 13**

**Blaze: 13**

**Sonic: 14**

**Silver: 14 1/2 (lol)**

**Tails' First Date**

* * *

><p>Cosmo was walking around, in the grass, thinking about her relationship with Tails. She gently, used her feet to circle around the grass. Amy and Blaze happened to be walking by, chatting. Blaze was talking about her house and how she thinks it's haunted. Amy just laughed. Amy was talking on, and on about Sonic as usual. They both stopped at the sight of Cosmo, with her head down, slowly walking in circles. They were a little confused. "What's up with Cosmo?" asked Amy.<p>

"It looks like Cosmo is sad about something," answered Blaze.

"Well, what could she be sad about?"

"Who knows."

"We should go try to cheer her up a little."

"Good idea." They both walked over to Cosmo. Cosmo looked up at Amy and Blaze, sat in the grass, and let out a big sigh. "What's wrong Cosmo?"

"Oh...it's personal. I don't want to talk about it right now. I need to think about it alone."

"Oh, come on now," Amy started, "You can tell us. We're your best friends. We can probably help you out."

"Well...okay. I'll tell you."

"Great!"

"I think...I think that...Tails...is growing away from me."

"What? Why do you say that?"

"Every time Tails see's me, he looks away. And I've been wanting to go on a date with him, but I think if I ask him it'll will make him feel less of a man."

"Cosmo," Amy said putting an arm around her. "You have to remember: Tails is a really shy guy. He thinks that he'll say the wrong thing and you'll never want to see him again."

"I'd never do that to Tails! I'd never leave him!"

"Well, that's what he thinks. We'll have a talk with Tails and next thing you know, you'll be having a nice and romantic date with him."

"Thank you two so much for helping."

"We got to go if you want a date. You'll see Tails in no time," Blaze said, getting up with Amy. They both walked to Tails' house. Blaze knocked on the door, but no answer. "Tails!" Blaze knocked again, a little bit harder this time. No answer. "Were is he?"

Tails was in his workshop in the Mystic Ruins. He was in the X-Tornado, working on the weapons systems. "Okay," he said with a smile. "Everything looks good here so far. Just need to adjust this little knob...and...done!" He jumped out of the plane and closed the hatch. He then walked to the door, shut off the lights, and walked outside, closing the door behind him. He suddenly herd his cell phone go off. The caller ID said "Amy Rose A.K.A Obsessive." Tails chuckled at what it said. He'd totally forgot that he set that as Amy's name when she calls. He answered. "Hello?"

"_Tails! We are you?_"

"I'm in Mystic Ruins. Why?"

"_There's something we need to tell you! It's real important! Please hurry!_"

"Okay! Be there as fast as I can!" He hung up the phone. "Wow," he said to himself. "If Am'y overreacting like that, then it must be important. I'd better hurry!" The train station was closed for some maintenance. "I guess I'm flying." His Tails started spinning in circles and he took off. A few minuted later, he finally arrived at his house. He landed in front of his door. "Were is Amy?" He opened the door to find Amy and Blaze watching TV in his living room. "How did you get in my house?"

"The spare key in the flower pot outside," Amy responded.

"Oh." Tails felt embarrassed. "Sorry for the shouting. Now what do you need to tell me?"

"It's about Cosmo."

"What about her?"

"She thinks...that you're growing apart from her."

"What?" he sat down on the couch. "Why would she think that." He started to tear up. He put his face in his hands so they wouldn't see him tear up. "I thought she was happy."

Blaze sat down next to him. "You don't need to blame yourself Tails. It's mostly because she doesn't know how shy you really are."

"I'm not...oh yeah. Never mind."

"We're here to help you."

"How?"

Amy stood up in front of him. "We're gonna show you how to ask a girl out.," she said." Tails blushed and got a little worried.

"I think I'm getting that shy feeling again."

"Good! We need you to control that."

"Uhhh...okay. I'll try."

"Come here." Tails got up and stood in the kitchen, which was by the living room. "You stand here and Blaze will talk you through what we're doing." Amy walked in the living room as Blaze walked into the kitchen.

"Okay, "she started. "Amy is going to pretend to be Cosmo and we're gonna see what you already got."

"I'll try." Amy went to Tails' bathroom and shut the door. "What's Amy doing?"

"You'll see." Amy then walked out, wearing one of Cosmo's dresses, and a green wig.

"Are you serious?"

"Yep." Tails rolled his eyes.

"This is embarrassing."

"Again, you need to control that."

"Okay." Tails walked up to Amy. "Uhhhh...Cosmo."

"Yes?" Amy asked, raising her voice a little to sound like Cosmo.

"Uhhhh...would you like to go on a date with me?"

"Of course," she replied. Blaze applauded for Tails and Amy.

"That was really good Tails," Blaze said. "I don't know why you're so shy. You're really good at this."

"It's just that, when I get around Cosmo, I get this feeling that I can't explain."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, I really do love Cosmo, but when I'm around her, I start blushing and I can't control my breathing."

"Okay. Tails you just need to remember one thing."

"What's that?"

"Cosmo is really in love with you. There's no need to be nervous. She loves you for who you are, not who you think you need to be. Just be yourself."

Tails was touched by her words. "Thanks Blaze. That really made me feel better."

"No problem."

Amy jumped up and said, "Group Hug!" Tails laughed a little. Blaze ran over to Amy and hugged her. "Come on Tails!" Tails laughed.

"Okay. Okay." He walked over to them and got in the hug. He couldn't believe that they were making him hug them like that. It made him chuckle some more. They broke the hug."

"I should go put on my real clothes," Amy said, going to Tails' bathroom again.

"So, were are you going to take her?" asked Blaze. Amy left the door cracked a little so she could hear.

"I'm thinking about taking Cosmo to Vanilla's little restaurant."

"That's a good idea. I'll warm Vanilla's heart for her to hear that you'll be having a date there. What will Cosmo like there."

"Cosmo likes to eat spaghetti when she goes to restaurants. So, I guess we can share a plate spaghetti." Blaze and Amy awed at what he said. "You're not helping!" The two girls giggled. Amy walked out of his bathroom, wearing her real dress and holding Cosmo's dress.

"We'll let you go do your business. Bye!" The two girls walked out of his house and Tails closed the door behind them.

"Okay," he said to himself. "You can do this Tails." He waited until Amy and Blaze were out of sight. Once they were, he walked outside and took in a deep breath. "I can do it," he said to himself over and over. Cosmo was living in a house that Tails built for her. Cosmo used to stay at Amy's house until Tails was done. She only lived a few minutes away. He walked there instead of flying so he could think about what he'd say. When he finally arrived, his hand made his way to the door. He knocked. Cosmo answered. She had a vacuum cleaner in her living room.

"Yes Tails?" she answered.

"Oh, am I interrupting anything?"

"Oh, not at all. Just doing a little house cleaning. What do you need?" she asked with a smile.

"Right. That. Uhh...would you...like to go on a small...date with me?"

"Of course Tails. I'd love to go on a date with you."

"Oh! Okay. I'll stop by at, eight?"

"Sounds good to me."

"Okay. See you then." Cosmo waved goodbye and gently closed the door. She then put her back against the door and closed her eyes as she smiled. "_Yes!" _she whispered to herself. Tails was overthrown with joy. He couldn't believe that he had an actual date with the girl of his dreams. When he got back to his house, he ran to his room to get ready. The time was 7:25 PM. He opened his dresser and got out a pare of black pants. He didn't want to dress to fancy, because they were just going to a restaurant. So he just wore some black pants and put on some cologne. He didn't were a shirt because he always walks around without a shirt anyways and his fur covers him up. He put on pants because it was the polite thing to do. He didn't want to go to a date with Cosmo without wearing any pants! As he walked to the living room, a terrible smell hit his nose. "What is that smell?" He looked over and saw that the trash was full. "I'd better take that out before it stinks up my house." He pulled out the bag and walked to the dumpster by his backyard. A soda can dropped out of the bag. "Fail," he joked. Tails chuckled at his own humor. He picked up the can and dumped it in the dumpster along with the rest of the garbage. He went back into his house and and took off his gloves. "I need to wash these later. Right now I need some new and clean gloves." He opened up his dresser again and got out a pair of gloves and slipped them on. "Okay. It's time." He made his way to Cosmo's house. When he arrived again he knocked on the door. Tails waited. He breathed on his hand and sniffed it to see if it smelled bad. Nope. It smelled like mint. His favorite. Cosmo finally answered the door. She was wearing a full green dress that was sleeveless and had little red jewels around the bottom.

"Hello Tails," she said in a calm voice. Tails was still shocked at how beautiful she looked. He finally snapped out of it.

"Hello my beautiful Sedrian." Cosmo blushed. "Are you ready?"

"Yes. But, may I ask: Were are we going?"

"Of course. We're going to Mrs. Vanilla's restaurant. She was polite enough to empty the place just for us."

"Sounds like fun."

"Come." Tails bent his arm to make his elbow face Cosmo. Cosmo slid her left arm through and walked with him. Vanilla's restaurant was a few minutes away from Cosmo's house. If they went from Tails' house, then it would take about an hour on foot. They finally arrived at the peaceful side of Aquatic Ruins. The restaurant was titled "Sweet Vanilla's Diner". They walked in and was Vanilla, Cream, and Cheese in the kitchen. Sonic popped up in front of them, because he moved at super speed, and asked,

"Hello. Welcome to Sweet Vanilla's Diner. Do you have a reservation?"

Tails played along. "Uh, yes. We're marked under 'Free Chili Dogs for one weak'." Sonic's eyes grew wide and he grew hungry at the thought of him eating chili dogs.

"Right this way!" He lead them to a table that was in the middle of the diner. Tails pulled out the chair so Cosmo could sit down. She thanked him and took a seat. Tails walked over to his chair and sat down.

"Were are the menu's?" asked Cosmo.

"I've already ordered something nice for us."

"Why, thank you." Sonic and Silver started playing some music with there guitars. After a few minutes of Tails and Cosmo chatting, Vanilla rang the bell. Sonic sprinted over to the counter, grabbed the big plate of spaghetti, gave to the couple, and sprinted back to the stage were he resumed playing. Tails' stomach growled at the sight of the food. "Sounds like you're pretty hungry."

"Yep. This looks delicious. Let's dig in." Tails and Cosmo each received a plate from Cream. She then skipped back to the kitchen. Tails and Cosmo got enough spaghetti to fill there plate. They began eating. It was SO good. The sauce was just right. Not too cold, not too hot, just right. Silver walked over to there table and asked,

"Is everything good over here?" They both nodded with there mouths full of spaghetti. "Good. Now, may I interest you in some beverages?"

Tails swallowed. Cosmo did the same. "What do you have?" Silver pulled out a menu and opened it. In big and huge letters, it said '**Juice**' and and the bottom, it had in little writing, '**Love Cream and ****Cheese**'. Tails and Cosmo laughed. "I guess will have the juice." Silver clapped his hands and Cheese flew out holding two juice boxes. Silver took the juice boxes from Cheese and gave them both the juice. They poked a whole in it and put there straws in. They took a sip. It was Apple juice. Silver and Cheese both walked away to let them finish. Tails and Cosmo resumed chatting. They finally finished there spaghetti. Sonic walked to there table.

"Did the lovely couple enjoy there dinner?"

"Oh yes," answered Tails.

"Are you ready for the bill?"

"Ummmm, yes." Sonic gave him a receipt. It said, '**1 spaghetti plate+two juice boxes=1 week of chili dogs for Sonic The ****Hedgehog**'. Tails chuckled. At the bottom, it said, '**Thanks for stopping by. Hope you two had a great time. Love the crew!**' "We'll just stay here for a second."

"Okay." Sonic walked off. He started talking to Vanilla. Tails pulled his napkin off of his lap. He pulled it so fast that it grazed his stomach. That made him laugh a little. He held it in, but Cosmo could hear him trying not to laugh.

"Why are you laughing Tails?" asked Como.

"I'll explain later. Are you ready?"

"Yes."

"It's only 9:34 PM. We still have time to do something."

"That's great. What did you have in mind?"

"I really don't know."

"We could just go to my house and watch some TV or chat."

"Sounds like a plan." They both got up, waved goodbye to everyone, and walked out the door. When they arrived at Cosmo's place, Tails opened the door and let Cosmo in first. He then walked in after her and walked in. Tails sat on the couch next to her. "What do you want to talk about? There's nothing but adult shows on at night."

"I don't know. Oh! I know something. Tell me why you laughed at the restaurant."

"Oh, okay. When I pulled the napkin off, it grazed my belly. I laughed because I'm a little tickli..." Tails quickly stopped were he was. He didn't want to finish that word.

"Ooooohhhhhh. So he's ticklish, eh?"

Tails got up and put his hands out in front of him. "No! No! No! No I'm not!"

"Really? It sure sounds that way." She got up and slowly walked toward Tails. Tails backed up slowly.

"Now, now Cosmo. I don't want you to get the wrong idea. I'm not ticklish at all." He then bumped into a corner.

"Well, let's find out!" Cosmo threw her hands at Tails' stomach and began tickling him. Tails let out a loud laugh. He fell to the ground, kicking the ground.

"**Please Cosmo! Please stop! I can't breathe!**" She then pulled her hands back. Tails started taking deep breathes.

"There. You can breathe now. Tickles return!" She then started tickling Tails again.

"**Please Cosmo! I'm begging you! Please stop!**" Cosmo finally stopped and let Tails get up. Once he got up, he had his left hand on stomach as he took in deep breathes. "Now I've got to ask you something."

"What's that?"

"Are you ticklish?" Tails then began walking slowly toward Cosmo. She started backing up.

"Uhhhhh...No! I'm not!"

"Liar." He began tickling her. She fell on the couch, laughing. Tails stopped. She was so relieved that he stopped at a shorter time. She was taking in deep breathes. Tails plopped on the couch next to her. She had her head on his left leg. "Are you okay?"

"Yes. Just still trying to breathe," she joked.

"Looks like we're both ticklish."

"Ya. And Tails?"

"Yes."

"I know now how shy you really are, and the truth is...I'm as shy as you."

"Really?" She then sat up on the couch.

"Yes. I always so shy to come up and talk to you in public. And when we are alone, I feel a little shy to just come over and sit next to you."

"I feel the same way. We should over come that." Cosmo patted her lap. Tails realized what she wanted him to do. He laid his head on her lap. She then began stroking his cow-lick. She made her way down his face and rubbed his cheek. He closed his eyes and enjoyed the moment. Cosmo leaned down and kissed him. Tails opened his eyes and couldn't believe what was happening. He closed his eyes again and felt Cosmo's tongue slip in and meet with his. Cosmo pulled her head back so she could breathe. "Wow."

"Yeah."

"Our first kiss."

"Yes."

"That was great." Tails closed his eyes and fell into a deep sleep on her lap.

Cosmo gently whispered, "_I love you Miles Prower._" She then laid her head back on the couch and fell asleep too.

**THE END!**


End file.
